


It Brings Out Your Eyes

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Embarassed Flint, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One tries to compliment the other, who is just amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Brings Out Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "56) Flint/Hamilton" : 56 is “It brings out your eyes”  
> I don't own Black Sails, obviously ;)  
> Read & Enjoy!

The first time that James saw Thomas without his Lord wig, he could not keep himself from glancing at his hair, his face… every feature seemed so new, so different! With a mischievous smile, Thomas asked:

“Well, how do I look like?”

“It… It brings out your eyes… I mean you…” He felt so embarrassed, blushing and speechless.

Thomas, though, not upset at all, simply laughed. At the end of the day, he gave to James – via Miranda- a dark blue silk ribbon with the order to wear it in his ponytail next time, “to bring out _your_ eyes Lieutenant”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic! I always love to write those two balls of fluff!


End file.
